Mikhail Levin
Mikhail Antonovich Levin (Rus: Михаи́л Антонович Левин) was the killer of his father, Russian mafia head Anton Levin, in A Russian Case (Case #5 of Grimsborough). Later, Mikhail escaped from prison and became a suspect in the murder investigation of student Tyler Wright in Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough). Profile Mikhail is a 26-year-old Russian with short blond hair, cold blue eyes, and a narrow jaw. In his first appearance, Mikhail wears a gold chain around his neck which partly covers a long scratch. He wears a black jumper with a gray hoodie over it. It is known that Mikhail uses hand sanitizer and speaks Russian. In his second appearance, Mikhail wears a black t-shirt under his orange prison outfit with the numbers, "0942342", on the left side. On the right side, he wears a "VOTE FOR MADISON" badge. It is discovered that Mikhail rides a bike and has hacking skills. Events of Criminal Case A Russian Case Mikhail was spoken to by the player and Jones to give him the news of his father, Anton Levin's death. Mikhail did not showed any grieve regarding the death and said that he and his father didn't get along. Mikhail was interrogated the second time soon after the player and Jones found a pregnancy test box in his apartment. Mikhail revealed he had a girlfriend whose name was Eva Coleman the team then went to talk to Eva. Mikhail was interrogated for the third time after the player and Jones found out Mikhail knew about the affair between his father and his girlfriend. He angrily told the team his father got Eva pregnant and he was thankful of his death. In the end, all evidence pointed towards Mikhail and he was found to be the killer. Mikhail admitted that he killed his father and stated that he did it after finding out that his girlfriend was having an affair with his own father. Judge Hall sentenced him to 23 years in prison. Marked for Death The police received intel about Mikhail escaping from prison, forcing Bryan Vigman to post posters asking students to cooperate if they found him. Donna Walker managed to help the police out by giving a physical description of the suspicious student hiding at the University's dormitory and confirmed the description to be Mikhail Levin. Jones and the player did not hesitate to send Mikhail back to jail and interrogated him inside the prison cell about as to why Mikhail would kill Tyler Wright, an affluent student who had a history of causing trouble in campus. Mikhail claimed he did not commit any transgression, and stated that he was friends with Tyler, the victim who was a student at the Grimsborough University and the heir of Wright Corp, and that he used to sell him cannabis. Mikhail later underwent a lie detector test. The team asked him questions, including but not limited to a possible rivalry between him and the victim. After two hours worth of interrogation, Mikhail still did not care about answering the questions integrally and the team could not get him to answer whether he murdered Tyler or not. They were angry at Mikhail for not being cooperative. After Alex analyzed the lie detector readings, the conversation was proven unfruitful although it was revealed that Mikhail had said the truth when he said that he had escaped the prison by hacking the prison's security system and that he had made use of the bicycle equipment on the campus, which meant that he had hacking skills and could ride a bike. After Bryan Vigman's indictment, Chief King became desperate to find out how Mikhail escaped from prison, so the team did not hesitate to interrogate Mikhail at his prison cell once again to question his escape methods, and given Mikhail's lack of cooperation, the team had to investigate the gymnasium for any equipment that could lead to evidence against Mikhail for prison breaking. The team found a wig underneath a pile of clothes, but had to have Grace conduct a DNA test just to be sure Mikhail escaped from jail as a cheerleader. Grace managed to confirm that Mikhail had dressed up as a cheerleader to escape from prison. Grace also verified the truth by looking at Mikhail's video-recorded escape as a cheerleader. Jones then lambasted Mikhail for using a cheerleader guise to escape from prison, but Mikhail countered by claiming that he had seen Jones's Friendnet page before. Jones was disgusted about Mikhail's attitude so without duress, he locked Mikhail in jail for the final time and reported Mikhail's escape to the Chief. Navigations Trivia *Mikhail is one of the characters of Grimsborough who made physical appearances in two districts. *In his first arrest photo, Mikhail has no scratches, but sports another gold chain and a crown imprinted on his t-shirt. *In his second arrest photo, Mikhail ditches his "Vote for Madison" badge although he originally wears it in the case. *In his second mugshot, he wears a blue cap and a different outfit from the one in-game. *Mikhail, Tess Goodwin and Alden Greene are the only killers who escaped prison in Grimsborough. *Mikhail is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. *As Mikhail turned out to be the killer of his own father at the climax of the investigation, he is one of the six killers to commit domestic homicide in Grimsborough, with the other ones being Scott Greene, Gloria Fernandez, Misha Goshwalla, Peggy Buxton, and Susan Huckabee. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Psychotic Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Envious Category:In Love Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Gaolers Category:Hypocrites